If You're Reading This
by Rebecca1
Summary: Vietnam shaped what Rossi became . Before he had the BAU he had a dream , a simple life with his wife and child . The one thing that kept him alive over there was that dream but if he died over there he made sure to write in a letter what he knew about himself and those around him .


**Written for the CM Weekly Prompts Forum **

**Prompt :- '**_**If You're Reading This' **_**by Tim McGraw**

**- . - . - . - . - . - . - .**

_If you're reading this I just want you to know that I would do anything to see you once more. I'd do anything for one last kiss or smile. You kept me going; I lived and fought so I could come home to you. I slept imagining you were next to me, holding me. _

_Ironically, war was a game I used to play when I was a kid, fighting with toy soldiers, the ones that always won were the greens – it was my favourite colour but I never understood the concept, still safe in a child's bubble believing in safety and security – that I was safe. I've met the bravest of people out here; some are true inspirations, people I wish I could be like and people that are proud to fight for our country despite what it costs them. They're true heroes and I wish I had half of their courage._

_If you're reading this, then know that I've hung up my boots and laid down my gun. I'm here with God and we will always be watching over you, you and our little girl. I hope she looks like you but fights like me. I hope she'll stand up for the weak and innocent and make you proud. Tell her that I love her and will always be looking over her – be her guardian angel. _

_Tell my mom that my souls where she prayed it would go, tell her I'm in heaven and I'm at peace. Lay me down in the open field on the edge of town. Baby, just remember the picnics and fun we had, remember our first kiss and how nervous I was on our first date. Tell my dad I don't regret following in his shoes, I was and always will be proud of him, he is the bravest man I've ever known and I'm so glad to be able to call him my dad. Tell him and mum that I love them and I hope they're proud of me, I know I haven't always been the best son but I know they wouldn't change me for the world. _

_I know that one day you'll move on and I really hope you do, you deserve happiness. I'm sorry that I've broken my promise to give you the world and to come back to you so we can be a proper family, get married and live a happy life in a big house and in a nice neighbourhood. I wish for you to have this, for our beautiful baby to grow up with a father and for you to have someone there for you, someone who loves you as much as I do. _

_If you're reading this then I'm already home. Remember that I'm in a better place with angels and that I'm living in peace with other soldiers. You've always been and always will be in my heart. I love you, always and forever. _

_Dave x_

Rossi finished reading his letter and reflected back on his time in Vietnam, how naïve he was. Despite being there he still believed in happy endings and only years later did he realise that there was no such thing as a happy ending. Back then he'd had his life planned out, had dreams of being a father and marrying Caroline, coming home to them every night and reading a bedtime story to his daughter – Lily she was going to be named – before going to bed and kissing his Caroline goodnight, telling her he loved her. He'd wanted a big family, noisy Christmases and a household of kids running round squealing and laughing but it never happened. There wasn't much Dave regretted but sometimes he regretted the BAU, sometimes he wished he could go back and find a normal job, maybe then he'd still have his wife and maybe they'd have had several kids. Sighing, he returned the letter to its envelope and slotted it back into the top drawer of his desk. One thing he knew for sure was that he was glad that letter never had to be sent.

- . - . - . -. -. - . - .

**There's that , a bit well not great but hey , that's all I could come up with**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**Let me know what you think ?**


End file.
